godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
God Eater Online
God Eater Online is an upcoming MMO action title for Android and iPhone. More details have yet to be revealed. http://www.famitsu.com/news/201609/13115338.html An Open Beta Test for God Eater Online started on the November 17th and ended on November 21st. Official Site : http://geo.godeater.jp/ Opening Theme : Get Your World by touch my secret. Summary God Eater Online takes place a few years after God Eater 2 Rage Burst in the Fenrir's Himalayan Branch. Known Characters *Protagonist (主人公) - Cradle Member *Yagami Maria (八神マリア) - Cradle Member *Godot Valentine (ゴドー・ヴァレンタイン) - Fenrir Himalayan Branch 1st Unit Captain *Karina (カリーナ・アリ・ラーイ) - Operator *J J - God Arc Engineer *Dorothy (ドロシー) - Supplier Gameplay * Main currency in this game is Fenrir Credits (FC). * Premium Currency in this game is Oracle Cube. (Currently unreleased) * After character creation, there will be a tutorial which teaches the players on the controls of the game, such as, Attack button, Heavy Attack, Devour (by holding the Heavy Attack Button and then release), Dash, Jump, Block, switch to Range control setup, switch to Items control setup. * In the Range control setup, there is an Aim-button, Fire/Shoot button, similar to the Melee version, jump and dash button. *The few things that are not covered in the tutorial (for battle) is the Charged Attack (by holding the normal attack button and then release, of course for Buster Blade), AA bullets, link burst and lastly the Special Attack button. (Special Attack Button is available for both Melee and Ranged Mode) *In terms of non-combat, there is a Revive button (replaces attack button when standing next to a fallen God Eater) and a Pick-Up Item Button (which only appears when standing next to a blue sparkle in the normal maps) *The Menu Window Consist of 10 parts : ** Item ** Equipment ** Status ** Factor ** Slot (basically for customizing the button setups for the right side of the player's screen) ** Order (To check on Active Orders/Tasks which can be accepted in the base) ** Community (Friend List, Previous Party Members, Inbox, Sending Mails) ** Party ** Guild (currently not available in OBT) ** Options ** Briefing (The Main Map, as shown above) ** Log Out * In briefing, the top left part shows : ** Player Name ** Player Level ** Fenrir Credits ** Oracle Cube (coming soon) ** Movement Points (Just like those Mobages' AP/LP) * Bottom Left Shows the server list * Top right is the MENU BUTTON. * On the right is MISSION (Story) and Info (News and Announcement, Privacy Policy) * On the top is the chat log * And, at the bottom is the Chat Button, clicking it will open up the phone's virtual keyboard. * Playing order with your friend will award you Bond EXP between you and the friend which will eventually give you the ability to pass lv3 link-burst for that friend. * A new element called "Abyss Virus" is introduced, which infects Aragami and God Arc. The virus is spread by one of the new Aragami introduced. After reaching a certain point into the story, the player can manipulate the virus to their favor in two different ways: ** "Abyss Factor" is a new kind of melee attack, similar to Blood Arts. ** "Abyss Aragami Bullet" is a completely new mechanic that unique to this game, which essentially allows players to shoot ghostly versions of Aragami as bullets. * God Arcs can be damaged and have to be repaired when it happens. * It is possible to fail when crafting new equipment. * As in the beta test, you can carry 100 slots in your backpack, each material can be stacked 10 times before occupying another slot. The storage has 200 slots, each material there can be stacked 99 times before occupying another slot. Slots in the backpack must be moved one by one and it's kinda a boring and tiring job to do. Gallery GEOwall1.jpg GEOwall2.png GEOwall3.png GEOwall4.png GEOwall5.png GEOwall6.png GEOad1.jpg Kubera promo.png GEO cover.png GEO OBT Banner.png Reference List Category:Games Category:God Eater Online